


Shared Understanding

by TheAngelofFate



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cal is giddy over finding more Jedi and even more so knowing that Kanan was once a padawan like him, Cal saves Kanan and Ezra's ass from Troopers, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Kanan and Cal are simply friends here, Kanan finds that he really isn't alone, Kanan is still the best dad in all of Star Wars, Nothing more, a 'what if' story of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: Separated from his crew due to an explosion, injured with an unconscious Padawan, Kanan comes a cross another Jedi that somehow survived Order 66, despite thinking they had all been wiped from existence.(A simply story where Cal Kestis and Kanan Jarrus meet face to face, and both learned that they've never been alone.)
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus
Comments: 16
Kudos: 293





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here I am, back at it again with being obsessed over Star wars.
> 
> So having played Fallen Order, (thanks to my mother's bf letting me borrow his copy even before he had gotten a chance to play it himself) I can proudly say that I have been obsessed with the game. I love literally everything about this game, even if the glitches and bugs were a little ridiculous sometimes, that didn't stop me from loving the game. I truly just couldn't get over the story for it, nor could I do so for the characters and how much I loved Cal and how much I loved the little references to Rebels, with the Inquisitors showing up, to Master Jaro Tapal being a Lasat, I just loved every bit of it.
> 
> And because this game made me think about Rebels that got me thinking about an idea, a 'what if' Cal and Kanan met kind of idea, and so this was born. And naturally, since it's been a while since I have written for Rebels I got a little carried away, and wrote too much to the point where this is going to have to be posted into chapters.

It was a freak accident that they had met at all.

Kanan wasn't even sure the Force had any part to play in them meeting. But whatever did, made they had. And for what purpose Kanan couldn't say. They had been fighting Troopers before it happened, his crew, his family. Everything had been going smoothly... until it wasn't anymore, and they had to momentarily retreat. Kanan and Ezra had stayed in the front line protecting everyone else from blaster fire. When a huge explosion went off without anyone noticing, catching them all off guard. Sending Ezra flying over the edge of a cliff and Kanan, in his disoriented state, didn't even hesitate before jumping after him.

And he had saved Ezra, _thank_ _Force_. Had somehow managed to safely land them on the ground that had been 10 feet below them and escape with minimal injuries. _Well_ a bleeding head, a sore back, and an unconscious Padawan were hardly _minimal_ injuries but the fact that they were alive in the first place was enough for Kanan to call that a win.

As Kanan walked through the forest, trying to put a good distance from him and the Troopers who were likely patrolling the grounds, he noticed that his head was starting to _really_ hurt not only that but he also realized that he was having a hard time _walking_ , and that was due to had a sprained or broken ankle along with everything else. The more he walked the more tired he felt, and eventually he _had_ to sit down and rest even for just a few minutes.

In the back of his mind, the part of him that was logical was practically screaming at him that stopping was a bad idea. But Kanan could hardly think straight enough to care. So, he sat, carefully laying Ezra on the ground, his hand gently pressed into the kid's dark hair, he smiled fondly, closing his eyes.

And it was no more than a few seconds later did he sense a blaster bolt coming his way, ripping him out of his slumber so fast he thought he might get whiplash. He blocked the blast, his lightsaber held at the ready, ready to fight for himself but most especially for Ezra. But _dammit_ , it was so hard to see straight, and he was in _such_ pain, to the point where he felt his knees stagger a bit and Kanan felt his heart freeze because he knew it only took a _second_ of hesitation for it to all end in an instant.

Another blaster came and knocked his saber out of his hands and sent it flying a few feet away from him, standing there Kanan stood stock still and waited, waited for the end.

The end however, didn't happen, in fact, upon further inspection Kanan realized that the Troopers were... frozen? No, not _frozen_ , they were moving in slow motion, it seemed.

And that took him aback, because that was an old move the Jedi used a long time ago, and it was an incredibly useful skill, a move that he had learned himself, but hardly ever used it because never liked the feeling of it. Luckily, his Master told him that he wasn't alone in that, that like children with certain foods, using the Force to slow down enemies was an acquired skill that some choose to not embrace fully.

He stood there stunned, watched as the Troopers moved, and blaster fire shoot out of their blasters in a slow pace. Then from out of nowhere he heard the sound of a lightsaber igniting and for a moment he thought it might be Ezra, but was quickly proven wrong when a figure to his left appeared out of nowhere and charged the Troopers, taking them out in a matter of moments.

The figure, who now Kanan noticed was a man around roughly the same age as himself, possibly a year younger at the most turned to him then, eyes licking with his own. And in a second the Force _rang_ between them, it seemed to tell him that, _yes_ , they were the same.

The younger man eyed him, his red hair blowing in the harsh winds as he stood straight, sheathing his lightsaber, the color was purple in hue, something Kanan hasn't seen in years, not since Master Windu. Then Kanan watched as those eyes laid upon his lightsaber on the ground, now the man was fixating him with a more knowing look "Are you—?"

Kanan blinked at the man, seeming just as shocked as he himself felt, "Are _you—_?"

The man's eyes focused on his lightsaber on the ground and he smiled, letting out a small chuckle of disbelief as he summoned while speaking, “ _'Do or do not_ '—"

" _'There is no try.'_ " Kanan finished and he felt himself smiling as well, to know that after all these years not only has, he met another survivor from the Purge but a former _Padawan_ no less was incredible. He stood there speechless for a moment, caught in disbelief, before he finally found his voice. "Who was your Master?"

"Jaro Tapal." He answered, with a small sadness in his green eyes, a sadness that Kanan understood completely, "And you?"

"Depa Billaba."

The man walked towards him, handed Kanan's lightsaber back to him, and then promptly staggered forward, as a pained expression washed a crossed his face,

"Are you alright?" Kanan asked immediately concerned and confused because a moment ago the man looked fine.

He nodded once, waving off Kanan's worry with a gesture, as he stood up and extended his hand, though his green eyes held a sadness there that looked to be directed to him. "Cal Kestis."

For a moment, Kanan debated with himself whether to give Cal his real name or use his alias, it took him three seconds for him to decide to do both, as he extended his hand to Cal and shook it while also taking his lightsaber in the process. "Before the end, I was once called Caleb Dume.”

Cal blinked, letting out a sigh as his eyes focused back to Kanan again, “I see, and what do you go by now?”

“Kanan Jarrus.” 

Cal nodded, as sweat formed on his brow, "Noted, how bad are you hurt?"

"I'm more worried for Ezra," Kanan stated as he turned to look behind him, revealing his Padawan laying peacefully against the tree trunk. "I know he has a few bruised ribs and a possible broken wrist."

Cal looked at Ezra, then to Kanan, he moved forward. "BD?" He called out behind him and no sooner had Cal said this, did a Droid hop out from behind Cal's back. "This is BD-1. He has Stim Sticks, I know they only last so long, but they should work long enough until my crew can properly patch you up."

The Droid beeped out a cheery “ _Here!”_ before popping out two green Stim sticks to him. Kanan gratefully accepted the sticks and wasted no time, in giving one to Ezra and then to himself. "You're crew?" Kanan repeated, "Are you part of a cell or a freelancer?"

"A little of both actually?" Cal answered, "Greez was a bit hesitant at first to be a part of something so dangerous but Cere was able to convince him that we could still do 'our own thing' while helping out the Rebellion."

That name, he's heard it before. "Cere? As in _Cere_ _Junda_?"

Cal blinked at him, surprised etched a crossed his face. "You know her?"

Kanan smiled sadly at the memory that flashed within his mind, "My Master use to tell me stories about her during the months I spent with her as a Padawan. I also caught them a couple times before talking while Master Billaba had me work on my forms."

"Cere found me, _saved_ me years ago while I was being chased by the Empires Jedi Hunters."

"Inquisitors?" Kanan inquired, even though he already knew the answer, who else would be after a former Padawan from Order 66.

"Among other things," Cal answered, "She helped me see that I shouldn't hide from the Empire anymore, that I can still fight."

Those words resonated with Kanan, he let out a little laugh. "Yeah, I was like that for a long time too, not fighting, not wanting to be apart of anything larger than what my team was at the time, but Ezra, and _Hera_ … my _crew_ showed me that somethings are worth fighting for, that others are worth risking the odds for."

TIE fighters flew overhead, and they ducked out of sight until they passed by. "We should go, my crew is about a couple miles away from here, we can patch out both up and look for your crew once it's safe."

Kanan nodded, gently he picked Ezra up in his arms and began walking. Silence fell between them, nothing but the sound of the wind blowing through the trees, "So is Cere your Master?"

Cal shook his head, "No— _well_ I mean, technically _yes_? She knighted me, and she helped me, but she's my friend. And no one could ever replace my Master Tapal."

Kanan knew exactly how that felt, "I can understand that."

"How'd you come by him?" Cal asked gesturing to Ezra, who was still unconscious.

"It's a long story." Kanan let out a low fond chuckle, as Ezra pressed his face against the nap of Kanan's neck, "I didn't _want_ to train him at first, I didn't think I _could_ , because I never finished my own training, and I didn't think I was any good to begin with, because of what happened to my Master... but then I realized if _I_ didn't then who else would? Ezra didn’t have anyone, no one to look after him let alone teach him, so I did.”

As he revealed all this to Cal, in the back of his mind, the part of him that was practically screaming at him to be cautious, that knew he shouldn't be this _open_ with Cal, someone he’s just met few moments ago.

He _should_ be cautious, he should be distant, but he wasn’t.

And maybe it was the fact that they were both Jedi, maybe it was the fact that they had lived through similar ordeals after the Purge but Kanan _knew_ he could trust Cal and that there was nothing to be cautious about. "And... Overtime I noticed that he became more then just my Padawan, but _family_. And it's something that sometimes catches me off guard with how much I _care_ because this was something the Jedi Council warned us about."

"Masters getting attached to their Padawans." Cal concurred as he climbed over a large branch, extending his hand for Kanan to take. "I remember my Master telling me that, and I _also_ remember him telling me that he did not care if he got attached to me or not. That it wasn’t the Council’s business who he grew attached to."

Kanan nodded, remembering that Billaba said a similar quote to him as well. "I'm not saying I regret it, meeting this kid, regardless if he's a _pain_ sometimes, it's just.... when I think about losing him, I can't bare it."

"Sounds to me like you view him in more a parental light then one of a Master." A new voice sounded out. Both Cal and Kanan looked ahead and saw a dark tanned woman sporting what looked like an old Inquisitor saber on her hip and from his memories he realized that was Cere. Cere must have seen his reaction to her weapon and held up her hand, "I'm not an Inquisitor, believe me. I got this off— well... an _old_ Inquisitor; The Second Sister." Cere stated as she moved closer to them, Kanan noticed the pained tone in her voice when mentioned the Second Sister.

"Cere," Cal commented as he moved closer to her with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Greez and Merrin were worried about you when you weren't answering our calls. So, I told them I'd go look for you." She asked gesturing towards Kanan, with a knowing look. "And from what I heard of your conversation, he's one of us? Always a pleasure to meet one of our own. Cal especially seeing as he has always thought he and I were the last to survive the Purge."

Kanan gently adjusted Ezra more securely on his back, "You knew my Master before the Purge; Depa Billaba."

Cere gave him the biggest smile, as the emotions in her eyes became nostalgic. "Ah, Caleb Dume, I remember you. ‘ _The Padawan with all the questions’_ , as Depa and Obi Wan always described." Then she moved towards him, she looked to Ezra for a moment before placing her hand on his shoulder. "When the Purge first started, I had been captured by the Empire, and tortured so I didn't feel the loss of everyone that had fallen with my own pain clouding my senses, but once I— once _everything_ calmed down, I did feel her loss—

Cere closed her eyes for a moment, and Kanan stayed silent, knowing how hard this topic was for all of them. “And it _hurt_ among everything else I was going through. I can imagine that you've gone through a similar experience as Cal has with Tapal— and I know that this probably doesn't help, but you meant the _world_ to Depa, Caleb. And I know that if she were here now, she'd be proud of the person you've become and the boy you're raising."

Despite his age, Kanan found his throat closing and his eyes burning. "That helps a great deal. Thank you, Master."

Cere scoffed, " _Please_ , I haven't been a Master in a long, _long_ time. Just call me Cere."

Kanan nodded once, and held out his hand to her, "Kanan Jarrus."

Cere smiled and shook his hand. "Let's get you both patched up,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the abrupt cut off but like I said this is gonna have to be split into chapters, since ya girl here couldn't find a place to stop and she ended up writing about 5,000 words even though this story probably isn't very good but I finished it and I'm gonna post it anyway.
> 
> Anywoo, a penny for you're thoughts? I hope you all enjoy this little random story, feedback with comments are always welcomed and appreciated down below and I will see you all later.


	2. Chapter 2

The _Mantis_ , Kanan found out, meant as much to Greez as The _Ghost_ meant as much to Hera. As he listened to Cal's captain gush over his ship, he thought that the Latero and Hera would have gotten along in terms of ship admiration. 

BD-1, the little driod that had been attached to Cal’s hip was now seeming stuck to Ezra like glue, which Cere found amusing, commenting on the fact that Ezra probably remained the droid of Cal when he was younger. To which Kanan replied that Ezra has always had this weird ability to connect with creatures, _animals_ more so but Kanan has seen the kid befriend a droid or two before, even if was only for a brief moment. 

And when Cere mentioned that Cal had _Force Echo_ , an ability Kanan _knew_ about but never actually _saw_ a Jedi do personally because of how rare it is. He couldn’t help but feel surprised. 

To be able to see the echoes of a person's past, no matter how many years has gone by. To view their thoughts, their feelings even long after the person was gone... it was an incredible gift to have. Master Billaba even mentioned how rare it was, much like _Force Slow_ was and _Force Healing_. 

When he stated as such, Cal, who had been sitting by Merrin, a Nightsister who Karan has been cautious about ever since they arrived here, stood up and walked towards him and pointed to Kanan’s lightsaber still attached to his hip, "This ability allows me to not just hear other Jedi thoughts but also feel emotions of others, not just Jedi.” Cal raised his hand and summer Kanan’s lightsaber to his hand before throwing it back to him. “When I picked up you're lightsaber to hand to you, and I fell a little? That was me seeing your past, your emotions." Cal paused for a moment before continuing, "I'm _so_ sorry for all you've gone through. Both before and after your Master died. You and I really are a lot alike."

Kanan smiled at Cal, nodding, "Thank you, and you have my condolences as well, loosing your Master couldn't have been easier then losing mine was." 

Then a low _hum_ , a silent siren buzzed in his ears. It was his bond with Ezra coming out of the haze, the kid was _finally_ waking up after hours of being unconscious for hours. Without a moment's hesitation, Kanan rushed to his side, knowing the kid had a tendency to act irrationally whenever he woke up in a new place he did not recognize. 

"Easy, kiddo. We're with friends." Kanan spoke soothingly as Ezra ceased up, and went stiff as a board at the new and unfamiliar area before him, Kanan put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed comfortingly

Blinking, still relatively disoriented, Ezra moved towards Kanan out of instinct, as he looked around the _Mantis_ crew members. "Friends? Kanan, we _know_ them? I've never seen them before."

"Well, not really. We all only just met recently. But it's _okay_ , we can trust them." Kanan looked towards Cal and Cere and they both smiled. Slowly, Cal and Cere both took out their lightsabers and ignited them, and Kanan chuckled fondly when Ezra's eyes widened in shock and amazement.

"Woah! Kanan, he's— _they're_ …"

"Like us?" Kanan finished with a laugh, "I know, bit different knowing it's not just you, Ahsoka and I, huh?"

"Yeah." Ezra breathed out, and he smiled at Cere and Cal, swinging his legs over the bed, and moved to stand, but grimaced in pain, swaying dangerously a little.

Kanan steadied him, hands gently pressed to his shoulders, "Easy, kiddo. Don't push yourself."

"Sorry, sorry." Ezra gave his Master an apologetic look, and looked back up to their new friends, "I'm Ezra,"

Cere smiled at him, "We know, you're Master has told us a lot about you while you were out." Cere moved forward and shook the kid's hand. "I'm Cere Jundo."

Cal stepped towards him as well, mimicking Cere and shaking Ezra's hand. "Cal Kestis."

"They both survived Purge, as I did. Cal was a Padawan, and Cere was a Master—"

" _Former_ Master." Cere corrected with a wave of her hand, "Titles like that don't really mean anything anymore nowadays."

Kanan let out a laugh, and ruffled Ezra's hair, "Tell that to Ezra, even though I've told him the old ways of the Jedi are… well, _gone_ , unfortunately, he's _still_ insistent on calling me _'Master'_ a couple times…"

Ezra grinned, swatting Kanan's hand away teasingly, "Only because you've called me _'Padawan'_ just as often as I call you _'Master'_. _Affectionately_ I might add, or at least _Hera_ had added that..." Ezra said with a sly smile

Ruffling the kid's hair once more, feeling a bit sheepish, he scoffed, "Shush you."

Ezra smiled back at him.

Then they both looked up, when Cal let out a fond chuckle and his face looked sheepish when everyone started staring at him. "Sorry, it's just… flashing back to Master Tapal. Even after all this time. It's still hard,"

Cere placed a hand on Cal's shoulder, as did Merrin. "Cal…"

"I'm not— _reverting_ back, to the guilt. I just— miss him."

Cere nodded, "I understand, in moments where I feel lost, I miss mine as well, despite having been one myself."

"Mine as well." Kanan chimed in, eyes filled with understanding and a tad bit of guilt having caused his fellow Jedi and friend many a flashback as he often has. "Watching her die was hard, and for a long time I blamed myself and carried such _guilt_ over surviving the Purge. It's _still_ hard, but it's gotten better.” Kanan took a breath he gripped Ezra around his shoulders. “Having this kid around, plus the rest of our crew certainly helps. And... while I _don't_ know the extent of your travels or what _you_ have been through… _any_ of you, I know your Master would have been proud of you. Like mine would be, as Cere said."

A moment of peaceful silence passed between them all. And it was broken a few seconds later by Greez walking in, "Uh, hate to interrupt, but there's a very snippy _Twi'lek_ that _really_ wants to speak to you." He said pointing to Kanan and gesturing him over towards the Holonet.

Both Ezra and Kanan looked at one another “Hera.” They said in unison knowing that they are very likely going to be in trouble having been MIA for so long. 

It took a moment but soon a hologram of Hera Syndulla showed up on screen. " _Kanan_!" Hera said sounding and looking incredibly relieved to see him. " _Thank goodness, you're okay_."

The emotion he felt when he saw her, filled his heart with warmth, "Hera, it's good to see you. How is everyone?"

" _We're fine, managed to drive back the Troopers with the help of our fleet. But then we lost sight of you and Ezra. Is he with you?"_

Kanan nodded, running a hand through his ponytail, trying to explain what happened without making her more worried about them, "Yeah, he's right here with me. We… _kind of_ fell off a cliff, but's we're okay nothing too badly injured. In fact, we've made some new friends along the way." He smiled at Cere and Cal, and the rest of the Mantis crew.

" _So, you're both safe?_ "

"Yes, we're safe."

" _Alright, I've got the coordinates to your position, we're on the way._ "

Kanan smiled, "Copy. Thanks Hera." The transmission ended and Kanan stood there for a moment before moving back and sitting with Ezra.

Ezra smiled at him, as he gently petted BD-1 on its metal head. "She seemed _happy_ to see you."

Kanan scoffed, "Oh _hush_ you."

"So _that_ was your captain?" Cere inquired with a calmness in her brown eyes as she sat down.

"Hera Syndulla, yeah."

Cere's eyes widened and she laughed then, "Cham Syndulla's daughter? My Master Cordova use to tell me stories about him."

"Mine did as well. Said that Cham and her Master Windu had been friends."

Cere let out a hum that sounded equal parts nostalgic and thoughtful, "I remember in times back before the Purge and even now more so, we can all do with a deal of friends."

Kanan nodded, “I couldn’t agree more.” 

Another comfortable silence fell between the _Mantis_ and it’s crew. Before Cal broke it by suggesting a sparing match with each other. Since they had some time to kill before Hera arrived in the _Ghost_.

"Sure. Why not?"

So now, they stood outside. Two former Padawans ready to spare with each other, and Kanan actually felt a little giddy, he hasn't spare with another Jedi other then Ahsoka and even that was rare. But Cal had abilities that Kanan didn't and he found himself reverting back to his youngling years where everything about the Force fascinated him.

Taking out their lightsabers, they both clinched them into their hands, before igniting them. "Your lightsaber," Kanan commented softly. " _Purple_ , I haven't seen a genuine purple kyber crystal since Mace Windu."

Cal let out a soft chuckle and gazed at his saber with thought. "I know, I was surprised myself when I first got it, it had been blue but then, it _changed_ and has remained purple ever since. I was even able to make a split blade out of it. Comes in handy for breaking an enemy’s block." 

Cal’s expression shifted and was now a knowing look, a sly, cocky look. 

Kanan narrowed his eyebrows, surprised. He realized then that this match was going to be just as interesting as his sparring match with Ahsoka.

Bowing to one another, they began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter then before but I wanted to stretch this story out and I promise that the final chapter will be longer, or at least longer then this one. So in case anyone wondered, the Kyber Crystal I chose for Cal when I played Fallen Order was Purple, cause I just honestly have loved the color since I was a child.
> 
> Apologies if nothing really happened in this chapter but I really wanted to focus on the characters from these two different places in Star Wars talking to each other, especially since Kanan can relate so much with Cal and even Cere to an extent. Next chapter will be a little more interesting because our bois are gonna do some sparring, and if I'm honest, it's one of my many favorite parts in this story.
> 
> Anywoo, hope you all enjoyed, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments down below and I will see you all later.


	3. Chapter 3

Immediately, Kanan took noticed that Cal didn't really _favor_ a particular Form. Unlike himself who favors Form 3 like his Master before him and most other Jedi. 

In fact, the only Form Cal seemed to relatively favor was Form 1; which is the beginner form all younglings and Padawans use before moving onto something more challenging, which was all apart of the learning curb for every Jedi when their Masters deemed them ready. 

"Form 1, I see." He commented as they crossed blades, “Haven’t seen that form in a while.” 

Cal nodded noting Kanan’s stance, "Form 3?"

Kanan returned the nod with one of his own. "One my Master favored, she taught it to me and I'm teaching it to Ezra, as best I can."

Cal grinned, shoving forward he put some distance between themselves before holding out his hands, and suddenly Kanan felt his movements slow down, it was as if he was suddenly walking through a sea of black tar, where his mind felt muddled but still very much awake and alert.

Ah, so _this_ was what the famous _Force Slow_ felt like. An ability that he knew some Jedi possessed while some didn’t. An ability that Kanan, himself wasn’t particularly fond of. The concept of it always leaving him feeling uneasy, being so valuable and aware of your surrounding, as your likely cut down before your mind has completely caught up with you. 

But despite, how he felt about before, Kanan quickly realized that it didn't feel as _wrong_ as he always made it seem to be. It didn't feel wrong, or awful, it just felt _strange_. 

Blinking, he watched as Cal was coming towards him in a faster pace, then Kanan closed his eyes and focused, he summoned all his inner strength along with the Force and pushed away the feel, pushed away the muddled slowness that surrounded his limps and blocked Cal's attack with his saber. Around them bits of dirt and rocks floated around them as their sabers sparked.

For the first time in a _long_ time, Kanan felt proud of his Jedi skills. And Cal looked surprised, his green eyes widening. "How'd you…?"

But Kanan didn't give Cal the explanation he wanted, as he would have given to Ezra, instead, he promptly pushed away from Cal and spun his lightsaber. Closing his eyes and clearing his mind, Kanan focused, because he didn't know why, but he really wanted to win this fight. Maybe it was for his own self confidence or maybe it was because he knew that Ezra was watching through the cockpit window along with Cere. Or maybe it was a combination of all both, but Kanan put all he had into his fight with Cal.

And surprisingly, very surprisingly, he _somehow_ managed to win.

Cal was on the ground, panting, looking a little dazed, as he ran a hand through his auburn hair, "You alright?" Kanan inquired, letting a smile cross his features.

"Yeah, I haven't lost a sparring match that badly since, well _Cere_ , you sure you were only a Padawan before?"

Kanan sheathed his saber and placed it on his hip, offering his hand to his friend. "Yeah, I never even finished my training before the Purge. The only reason I was even knighted was of Master Yoda."

Cal took his hand and stood up bouncing on his feet. " _Yoda_ knighted you? Well no wonder I lost."

"Nah," Kanan said waving off the obvious compliment, much like something Ezra would tell him. "You sound like Ezra; it really wasn't as amazing as it sounds. I mean, I'm honored he did it, but it feels strange."

Cal nodded, the look on his face was understanding. "I felt the same when Cere knighted me. We've spent so long knowing we were just Padawans, that the thought of being anything but _that_ , that we haven't really learned anything, is weird."

"Yeah." Kanan agreed with a sigh, "Pretty much sums it up,"

Cal moved and attached his saber to his hip as well, "Mind telling me how you did that? Not even Cere was able to break my _Force Slow_ before."

As they walked back to the _Mantis_ , Kanan began his explanation, "While I never was a fan of what slowing down enemies, even including the Sith, my master _did_ teach me a way to sort of _break_ the hold of _Force Slow_." The door to the _Mantis_ automatically slid open and Kanan let Cal go first as he continued to explain. "You've probably never felt the effects of your ability yourself. Since _you_ are the one inflicting it upon someone else but, it makes one feel like their walking through an ocean of mud, where no matter how much they walk they don't get anywhere, and all the while their minds are completely alert and aware of what's happening, as I was. To counter this, my Master instructed me to gather the Force through those parts of my limbs and push out, therefore pushing out and ultimately cancelling out your attack."

Cal turned to Cere, who, along with Ezra and Merrin, had moved from the cockpit to the living corridors. "Did you know about this?"

Sitting next to Ezra, Kanan watched as Cere chuckled, while Merrin smiled. "I have heard of that technique but never learned it myself, because I never had the need too and Cordova certainly never thought to teach it to me either. Since neither of us possessed that certain ability."

He felt something press up against him, looking down he saw Ezra curling against his side and gripping his sleeve. "You doing alright, kiddo?" He asked running his fingers through Ezra's hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ezra said in a tone that made Kanan paused and then smile once he recognized the tone

"Are you _pouting_?"

" _No_." Ezra stated defensively, clinching his fingers tighter into Kanan's clothes. Then BD-1 let out a _trilling_ sound and while the droid meant no harm in his comment, that didn't stop Ezra from fixated the droid with a glare. "I am _not_ jealous! Kanan, he's _worse_ than Chopper!"

Kanan patted BD-1 on the head and grinned, "Don't mind him, BD. He's always been rather sensitive and clingy when he's hurt." Ezra looked to him and fixed him with a glare, but Kanan merely laughed, finding the display funny, cute even and not the slightest bit intimidating. 

He ruffled the kid's hair and pulled him closer as be poured all the care and fondness he had for Ezra into their bond, **_"_** _You and I are bound. Just because I was sparring with Cal and talking with Cere doesn't mean I forgot you, I mean how could I? No one won't ever take your place._ _ **"**_ He spoke silently, mentally. And he felt Ezra curl into him that much more, the feelings from before now dissolved into _guilt_.

 **"** _I'm sorry, it's not like I'm not happy that your happy. I mean, you've finally found others from before. But when I saw you sparring, I just… I—_ _**"** _

**"** _Felt_ _left_ _out?_ **"**

Ezra nodded, against his shoulder, **"** _Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm happy for you, really. I'm just— I'm sorry._ **"**

 **"** _Hey, hey, it's okay. You're making it sound like I'm leaving, Ezra. I'm_ _ **not**_ _going_ _anymore, I'll never leave, okay?_ **"**

Ezra left out the tiniest little sniff, _**"**_ _Okay,_ _ **"**_

Then just the moment between them, the moment where time stood still, ended and now they were back on the _Mantis_. Where Greez walked over like he had before and alerted them that a ship was coming inbound. And Kanan didn't even need to see who it was to know that it was the _Ghost_.

Slowly, he stood up and made his way outside. And there Hera stood, along with Zeb and Sabine close behind her, where she smiled at him, calmly walking over to meet him halfway like she always did and placed her hands on the bandaged wrapped around his head. She looked him, let out a small sigh and smiled. "I'm glad your both okay."

"More or less; but it wasn't a total loss. We made some new friends." Kanan moved to look behind him. " _Ghost_ crew meet the _Mantis_ ; Greez, Cal Kestis, Merrin, and Cere Jundo." He introduced him individually, because that's who they were. A crew filled with individual people doing their part for their Rebellion. Then he turned to his new friends. " _Mantis_ crew meet the _Ghost_ ; Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren and Garazeb Orrelios." It was only after Kanan finished introductions did he realized that Cal was staring ahead of him; correction Cal was staring at Zeb specifically.

"Cal?" Merrin inquired before Kanan had a chance too, touching his shoulder. "Are you unwell? You look pale."

Cal jumped out of whatever spell he had been under and shook his head, his eyes never leaving Zeb's general direction. "Sorry, sorry. It's just—" Cal trailed off, his legs moving on their own accord, a small sad smile on his face directing a question towards Zeb. "Do you know a Jaro Tapal?"

Zeb blinked, surprised. "He's a hero among my people. Fought in the Clone Wars, as the only Lasat Jedi, why?"

Cal smiled, and held out his hand for Zeb to take. "He was my Master, he died protecting me, getting me to safety."

Zeb blinked his big green eyes at Cal's words, then his face softened and he gently thumbed Cal on the back. "Then he really _was_ a hero, dying for those who most care about is the most honorable thing any Lasat can do." And even from this distance, Kanan could see the tears that formed in Cal's eyes. He smiled, as he felt the Force around Cal calm and wrap around him, looking to his left he saw that Ezra was smiling too, that he felt it too.

"Thank you all again for helping these two. Honestly, I've lost count at how many times we've almost lost them." Hera stated casually, and Kanan wanted to argue but in the end, he could only silently agree because she wasn't wrong.

Cere laughed, and shook Hera's hand. "That's the occupational hazard of being a Jedi, I'm afraid. Good to meet you, Hera, I'm glad we're fighting the same fight together."

"And to you as well, Cere." Hera placed her other hand on the Jedi Master's shoulder and turned to Greez, "And Greez, I have to say, your ship is impressive."

Greez laughed, "Oh yeah, she's a beaut, but I gotta say though, yours is just as impressive too." He complimented as he walked her towards the _Ghost_. Kanan stood by and watched as his crew talked around with the ones from the Mantis, he watched Cal helped Ezra towards the Ghost as the two of them talked excitedly, when Zeb came out of nowhere and lifted the kid in his arms, carrying him back to the _Ghost_ , with Ezra yelping protests for Zeb to put him down, calling out to Kanan for help.

The sight made Kanan snort. Then he turned to Cal, "Ezra made me promise that the next time we meet that it was going to be under better circumstanced and that he and I were going to spar, and that he was going to win, just like you did."

"Of course, he did."

"He reminds me a lot of well… _me_ at that age, always having such a wonder for the Jedi despite my oblivious to all the hardships it caused others." Cal looked behind him, where Ezra was still attempting to get out of Zeb's arms, but was failing to do so.

"I can't thank you enough for saving Ezra and I."

Cal waved off his gratitude but smiled, nonetheless and BD-1 let out a happy beep behind him. "You're welcome. Us Jedi have to stick together, after all." Cal reached out his hand for Kanan to take. "Take care, Kanan Jarrus."

"You too, Cal Kestis," Then Cere walked up behind Cal and placed a hand on her apprentice's shoulder. Kanan bowed his head to her, smiling, "Junda."

She scoffed at him and to Kanan's surprised, lightly embraced him. Her arms gently, held him tightly, and Kanan had to close his eyes and swallow the lump that formed in his throat to keep from getting emotional. "Keep in touch, alright? If you ever need aid, just contact the _Mantis_ and we won't be far behind."

"Of course. And the same goes for you." Kanan promised as he gently returned her shared embrace. "Thank you, _Master_."

Letting her go, he made his way up the ramp to the Ghost and as the ship roared to live, Kanan turned around and watched the bay ramp closed. The _Mantis_ crew all waved goodbye to him, smiles on their faces, before the door closed completely, then Ezra leaned against him, abruptly, "Think we'll really see them again?"

Logically, Kanan knew the odds of ever seeing the _Mantis_ crew again. But with his promise to Cere plus Cal's promise to Ezra for them to spar sometime, Kanan felt more of a need to make it true. Wrapping his arm around Ezra, he smiled. "I'm sure we will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was gonna be the final chapter but then my mind just kept writing and now this actually isn't going to be the final chapter, if anything at the most there will be one or two more chapters depending on if I want to split that into two seconds too, regardless one of them will be an epilogue.
> 
> Also I know that some of you may have assumed that I was gonna have Cal win the little sparring match with Kanan but I believe that despite Cal's impressive abilities, with his most famous being Force Slow, I still think that Kanan would win. If by the skin of his teeth. Now would Kanan had won against a match with Cere, hell no. But he would have given it his all and done his very best.
> 
> Anywoo, hope you all enjoyed, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments down below and I will see you all later.


	4. Chapter 4

And surprisingly they _had_ kept in touch, they commed the _Mantis_ as often as they could, Ezra talked excitedly to Cal and Cere and asked how BD-1 was doing, and Kanan informed them of the things they had accomplished and praised the _Mantis_ crew for the things _they_ had accomplished. Sato even praised them for all the things they had accomplished _together_ as a whole unit; The _Mantis_ and The _Ghost_ , not only when the situation called for it but when they just needed a helping hand.

Hearing all that, only made it more clearer for _why_ they were doing any of this made them all that much prouder, more fulfilled, Greez practically was giddy from all the praise.

And then, when Kanan had informed Cal and Cere that he, Ahsoka and Ezra planning to depart for Malachor he was not at all shocked to hear their disapproval; Cere practically begged him not to go, that she had a _bad_ feeling about it and even Cal offered to go instead, or at the very least accompany them, if they were so insistent on going forth with this mission.

But Kanan smiled at their holograms and simply told them they everything would be fine despite the pit growing in his stomach. _"_ This is what Master Yoda wanted from us, so there must have been a good reason."

 _"Kanan."_ Cere said, her voice insistent. _"Even Yoda can make mistakes."_

"It'll be fine, don't worry." Kanan told her calmly and then turned to Cal, "Ezra wanted me to tell you after he and I get back that he wants a rematch with you. Said that you won unfairly."

Despite the situation, Cal scoffed with a small smile and rolled his eyes, " _Be careful, won't you?"_

Kanan nodded, saluting them both "See you both soon."

* * *

Six months passed by before the _Mantis_ crew saw Kanan and Ezra again.

And when that happened Cal and Cere could only stare in horror of what remained of them. Cere could feel the anger dripping off of Ezra in waves upon waves. She also could sense among the anger; the boy's pain, his guilt, his fear. It was obvious that the events of Malachor left him traumatized and it frightened her, because she hasn't felt such anger in someone since Trilla, since herself. If Ezra kept on with this path, he'd surely be lost.

She'd lost one friend to the Dark, to see that possibly happening to this boy was hard for her to bare.

What hurt the most for both of them was seeing what had become of Kanan, Cal could only stare in sadness as he saw that Kanan was now blinded. The last time he had saw his friend Kanan had been able to see and even said that everything would be fine. He had been wrong, and this was the result. Ahsoka dead, Ezra traumatized and Kanan scarred and blind.

While Cere talked to Ezra, Cal sat with Kanan, outside Attolon as the other man tried to mediate, the two of them sat in silence for a moment. Before Cal broke it, "I should have _been_ there, we both should have gone with you, I'm sorry." The guilt he felt was just as bad as Master Tapal and he was trying so hard to not let it consume him, the last thing he wanted was to revert back to that boy who put such blame on his shoulders when there was no right for to do so. But it was hard, knowing his fellow Jedi had left whole and had come back broken.

Cal felt a hand on his back, a gentle pat and a sigh. "I don't blame _anyone_ for this, for what happened. If anything I blame myself. If I had trained Ezra _better_ then he wouldn't have trusted Maul so much, then I wouldn't have been caught off guard when he turned against us. I should have been better, but I wasn't... And now he and I can't even be in the same room without it being awkward, without feeling the anger growing deep inside him." Kanan bowed his head, his mask covering his eyes and the beard he was growing on his face, made him look far more older then he was. "There's a rift growing between us and I don't know if we'll be able to jump a crossed it, or build a bridge to one another."

"Kanan..." Cal began but trailed off, what was he suppose to say? He couldn't very well tell Kanan that nothing that happened was his fault, couldn't tell him to not blame himself, guilt and blame has always been apart of the Jedi, when they failed, the guilt consumed them. Just like it had with Cal and like it had with Cere too. "I'm sorry."

What else could he say?

Kanan let out another sigh, voice cracking, "I failed him."

"The thing about failing, is that there's always a chance to improve, to be better." Cere's voice cut through the wind blowing through Attolon, as she placed a hand on Kanan's shoulder. "I had once been a Master, and I even had a Padawan turned to the Dark Side and I'll tell you right now, that it was the worst feeling ever, but I tried to save her in the end and even when I lost her by death this time, I felt at peace knowing she was at rest and that we had crossed that distance we, ourselves had made." Cere gently placed her hands on Kanan's mask, and removed it, revealing his now sightless Teal colored eyes, "If you don't want to fail him anymore, then you need to reach out to him. _Tell him_ how much you still care about him, and speak to him, and even if it's awkward, it's up to you to help break that mold."

"How? _Master_ , how can I...?" Without his mask, Kanan seemed much more valuable and emotional as he stared at Cere with helpless eyes, and Cere didn't miss the tone of the young Jedi's voice, how his voice broke on the word ' _Master_ ' it didn't take much to know that in that moment as Kanan looked at Cere, his blind eyes saw Depa.

Cere placed a hand on Kanan's shoulders. "Caleb, if my own Padawan and I can make peace with the each other, even after everything that happened between us, then I know that you and Ezra can do the same. Because you _see_ him and he isn't just your Padawan, he's more then that to you. You love him, right?"

"Yes, I..." Kanan swallowed and looked to the distance, towards the horizon of the sun that was setting, even though he could no longer see it, as the guilt consumed him again, closed those sightless eyes of his as he heard a voice he has been hearing the past few months in his head whispered a faint _"I see you"_ before he looked back up to Cere and nodded "Yes, I do."

"Then _use_ that, be there, make that reach to him despite the distance."

Kanan swallowed, "I want to," Reaching a hand up, he wiped at his eyes, his shoulder's shaking. "I _do_ so much, but it... _he_ seems so far away and I don't know what to do first."

Cal inhaled a breathe, and placed his hand on Kanan's shoulder, trying to steady and comfort his friend. "My Master once told me that sometimes the best thing we can do is to take that first step forward. Even if it is difficult or impossible at times. Sometimes that's all we can do."

And with Cere and Cal both at his side, Kanan bowed his head, while his shoulders shook.

* * *

Three weeks later, Cal and Cere were joyous to know that Kanan had not only managed to repaired his relationship with Ezra, but also managed to pull his Padawan away from the Dark Sides temptation. Something of which, that Cere was _gravely_ concerned about. the anxiety she felt merely thinking about losing Ezra to the Dark Side like Trilla was something she didn’t think she could bare witnessing.

So upon seeing that Ezra’s Force signature was no longer tittering over the edge of the abyss, no longer held by the tendrils that has once grasped him so tightly, filled her with such relief. 

Cal and Ezra were even able to have their rematch they talked about and Cere even recommended sparring along side with Kanan, wanting to know where he stood in combat without his sight, wanting to see if he could defend himself, now having lost a sense.

And then months later, when Kanan informed them that Hera had been taken by Pryce back on Lothal and that he and his crew were going to go rescue her, Cere and Cal felt that something was _off_ about Kanan as they spoke. Cere even commented on such, that he felt _different_ in the Force, more focused, calm and stronger, and that _worried_ her as well as Cal.

Because the only time a Jedi is ever this calm within the Force. Is when their fully ready to become apart of it. 

They both watched as Kanan’s hologram took off his mask —which did little to hide the fact that he cut his hair and shaved his beard—looking far younger then how he actually was, let out a long, deep sigh. " _I had a vision of the future."_ He told them, his voice strangely calm. _"Or a_ possible _future, the Loth Wolves showed me. They showed me where I would sacrifice my life for my crew, for my family._ " Kanan took a breathe and pushed forward,

" _They showed my death."_

Cal's eyes widened in shock, to his left he saw Cere and Merrin doing the same. "No—" He breathed, shaking his head and BD-1 trilled out a sad tone of binary.

"Kanan, _listen_ to me." Cere said firmly, as she leaned further into the Holonet, " _Don't_ go through with it,"

" _I have to— I **have** to for Hera and.... and for our child."_

The silence that engulfed the Mantis was deafening, so much that a pin could drop and have it echo around them, and despite the knowledge of his possible death, they all took the time to give him congrats, how happy they were for him and how much more _insistent_ they had all become when it came to giving up his life. "There has to be another way, another way for you to save Hera and stay alive." Cere suggested, her expression show just how desperate she was to twist fate. 

" _There_ _ **isn't**_ _. If we don't go through with this, then Hera and my child won't make it—"_

"Think about _Ezra_ , you'd be leaving him behind, he needs you—"

And for the first time, Kanan look angry, looked frustrated, " _I'm doing this_ _ **for**_ _him too. Going through with this means putting him and Sabine in danger too. Doing this is the only way I can save Hera and save them too, save them all. I wish there was... Stars, want there to be but— There's no other way."_

Cal's throat felt tight, knowing that his friend was walking into his death and there wasn't anything he or they could do to stop it. "We'll come help you,"

And Cere nodded in agreement, "We could—"

" _No_." Kanan shook his head, " _Lothal is overrun by the Empire and Thrawn is blocking ships coming into pot at every turn, that's the reason why Hera got capture is because he gunned her and her fleet down. Even with Merrin's magic you'd be spotted and we've lost enough already."_

BD-1 hopped up on the Holonet, _Does Ezra know?_

Kanan shook his head once more, " _If he knew then he would try to stop me, or help me and I can’t put him in danger. I can’t...”_

"Why tell us?" Cere asked, "Why tell us when you haven't even told Ezra?"

Through the Holonet, Kanan smiled sadly. " _Because I know that as a Former Padawan and a Former Master **both** of you would understand why I'm doing this."_

The Jedi were peacekeepers and though the old code forbid worldly attachments, what they always have been despite the code were protectors of others and self sacrifice was something that every Jedi would do without hesitation, even now more so, now that Kanan had something worthy of giving his life for.

Kanan may have started out as a Jedi following their rules and order. But after the Purge, he became a Jedi of _something_ else. Because Kanan had changed, he had a _family_ , something the Jedi had been against in their prime.

They _knew_ this, both Cal and Cere, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Because now they truly know the reason behind this call, knew what this call was really about, Kanan hadn't called to give them his per usual greeting. 

No, he had called to say goodbye.

Cal tried to be supportive, because it was obvious that Kanan had accepted his fate. But it was hard, they were so few of them left, so few Jedi left from the Purge that, to know they were losing another, and they could do _nothing_ to prevent... was hard, it was _so_ very hard.

Kanan closed his eyes, and sighed again, “ _I wanted to thank you all for all that you've done. We have so little hope in this rebellion and knowing there still are good people out there, helping this cause against the Empire, gives me hope. Cal, Cere, I'm glad that I meet you both, knowing that it wasn't just me that survived the Purge, made me and Ezra feel less alone, thank you."_

"Depa would be _proud_ of you." Cere said, her eyes closing and Cal felt Merrin gently grasp his wrist as his fingers dug deeply into his knees. "We'll see you again, Caleb. We _will_ someday." Cere promised firmly.

" _Thank you._ " Kanan, and even through the Holonet, looked like he had tears in his eyes. " _I look forward to it_."

Lifting his hand up, Cal saluted his friend, "May the Force be with you, my friend."

_"And to you all as well."_

The hologram ended, leaving behind a deafening hallow feeling in its wake.

Hours afterwards, Cal and Cere would both feel the death of their friend, both felt him become one with the Force, joining Depa and all the other fallen Jedi on the other side. They felt it so suddenly, it felt they reeling with dizziness, dropping them to their knees. The two crowed by each other in mourning, with Merrin, BD-1 and Greez close by. 

Together, they all sat in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, last chapter was suppose to be the end, but then I had an idea and I just ran with it and then this story that I thought would only be three chapters long, is now longer.
> 
> And as we all can probably tell what made this longer, is that I added the moments after Malachor and before Kanan's actual death. I just really wondered how Cere and Cal would react to seeing Kanan and Ezra one way, and then them suddenly be and look completely different
> 
> And also I think that if Cal and Kanan had meet that in terms of his death then he and Cere would be the only ones he'd tell because 1) they wouldn't be able to stop him since no one could get into Lothal and 2) Kanan probably wanted to tell someone of his possible death, so for this he chose Cere and Cal, knowing that they were the only people who would understand.
> 
> Anywoo, hope you all enjoyed, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments down below and I will see you all later.


	5. Chapter 5

Later, days later, Cal was able to sense Ezra's _helplessness_ , his _fear_ and his _heartbreak_ over losing his Master. And had Cal been there on Lothal, he would hug the boy close because he knew _exactly_ what he was feeling, losing a Master, losing a parent figure, was _painful_. If only he could be there for the kid now like Prauf had once been there for hind

Instead all he could do was send his understanding and support through the Force.

**”** _Cal? Cere?”_

"Hey Ezra,"

Ezra didn't even need to say anything, for Cal and Cere already knew, his voice broke despite his calm expression, ” _He's gone, Kanan's_ gone.”

"We _know_." They both sent simultaneously. "We're both so sorry."

But before they could offer the boy even the slightest bit of comfort, Ezra started talking in rapid fashion. ” _Listen, I know this doesn't make much sense. But I was in a place where I could have— I could have changed his fate_...” It wasn't hard to tell that there were tears in Ezra's eyes as he continued to speak, “ _I could have, but I had to let him go and dammit... I didn't want too, I didn't want to but Ahsoka said that I—“_ Neither Cere nor Cal had any clue as to what Ezra was talking about but they sent their understanding a crossed the Force nonetheless. _“But now I know what I_ _ **have**_ _to do, even if it's not what I_ _ **want**_ _to do... **Exactly** what Kanan taught me. So by this time tomorrow, I won't be able to talk to you guys anymore,”_

Cal froze at those words, they sounded foreboding and exactly like the way Kanan sounded right before he died. "Ezra... You're not making any sense?"

“ _I want you all to know how grateful I am to you both, how grateful Kanan was to you, knowing that we weren't alone meant so much to him and made me feel more confident, so thank you. And goodbye,_ ”

”Ezra!?”

Cal felt Cere move, just like it had when they had a similar conversation with Ezra, and before she could even being to speak, Ezra abruptly cut off their connection, and he was gone.

* * *

Later on, they received a transmission later on from Hera, and while they relatively knew what happened to Kanan and Ezra having Hera give them a detail description didn't make everything any less harder.

How Ezra, in a desperate act to save Lothal and the rest of his family, had sent himself and Thrawn to an unknown part of the galaxy, costing the Empire their major tactician but also costing the _Ghost_ crew another one of their members.

Gathering together, they tried hard to find Ezra. Used every resource they had to try and locate him.   
  


But there was nothing, it was as if the boy vanished with a trace. 

And as sad as it was to say, the meetings with the _Ghost_ crew and the _Mantis_ became less and less frequent as the years went on. They commed as often as they could but in terms of face to face meetings like they use to, those were what were a rarity nowadays. 

However, when Hera had contacted them on the Holonet if they, or more specifically _Cal_ , could look after Jacen while she and Rex joined the Rebellion at the planet Endor. It surprised no one on The _Mantis_ , not Merrin nor Greez, when both Cere and Cal agreed within seconds, because after all they had been through together with the _Ghost_ crew, looking after Kanan's son was the least they could do, since they themselves wouldn't be going to Endor.

For Cere and Cal, they hadn't seen Jacen since the boy was around 5 years old. And the over all shock by how much the boy had grown in two years was astounding. And despite the fact that he didn't have the traditional Twi'lek lekku's; Jacen Syndulla, with his teal colored eyes, green tinted hair and skin along his pointed ears, made him a perfect blend of his parents, _he_ was perfect. And as they cared for Jacen, Cal realized shockingly that it wasn't just his facial features that Jacen inherited from his father, but the Force as well. This boy had the potential to become _exactly_ what his father had been, what Cal himself was and what Ezra had become wherever out in the galaxy he was in.

And even though the _Mantis_ crew swore they'd leave the fate of the children in the hands of the Force; for Jacen, they _felt_ like they had to help him. Train him and teach him to control it, if for his own safety. And for the loyalty they had held for Kanan and for Ezra. 

And in doing so, Jacen would often ask questions, and Cere commented that was something else he inherited from Kanan, always asking question, and some of these questions revolved around his father and Ezra. Questions that some they could answer, and some they couldn't.

One day as Jacen was practicing lifting BD-1 off the ground with Merrin soft encouragement, Jacen paused and asked, "How come there's so few Jedi left?"

Cal and Merrin looked at each other before either one of them spoke. "Because bad men wanted the Jedi to go away, they saw them as a threat."

Jacen let go of BD while the droid was still in the air and caught him in his tiny arms. "Did it work?"

Cal laughed running a hand through his long auburn hair that was tied in a bun. "Not to the degree they wanted it too, some of us survived. Like Cere, your father and I."

"What about _Nerra_?"

Cal thought for a moment, it had been so long and his memory isn't what it use to be, "Ezra was born after the bad men tried to wipe us all out. But he's still considered a Jedi Knight as far as I'm concerned."

"What about my _Tisla_ , would he?"

Before Cal could even answer, Cere came up behind him and spoke, "Without question. You're father adored Ezra just as much as he does you, even if he's not here." Her gray black hair blew in the wind as she smiled proudly, "Parents, no matter the blood relation or no, will never not be proud of their children. You should be proud of him too, he was a good man."

Jacen nodded "I am, _Numa_ said that when she and _Irn'era_ Ahsoka find _Nerra_ that I can ask him all about our _Tisla."_

Cal smiled and _prayed_ that Sabine and Ahsoka were successful in finding Ezra alive. 

Because while he knew Jacen adored his family and loved hearing stories about Kanan from them and even from The _Mantis_ crew, themselves. Nothing would be better for Jacen _and_ Ezra to talk about Kanan together.

Call reached down and ruffled the kid's green hair once more. "I think Ezra would really appreciate that. Wherever he is, I'm sure he misses everyone, Kanan too. Just like we all do. Talking might just be the thing he needs.” 

Jacen grinned and hugged BD-1 closed to his chest, and went back to lifting the little droid in the air with Merrin spouting encouragements again and Cal felt the Force hum, and he recognized that distance _hum_ , a sign that a connection was forming, and by the look on Cere' face, she sensed it too. "Looks like Ezra is gonna have some competition when it comes to being someone's Master."

Cal scoffed, rolling his eyes, a smile formed on his face, "Nah, I think when the kid does come back, Jacen'll pick him instead.” 

"Well," Cere said, ruffling his auburn hair and tossed his ponytail in the air, teasingly. "There's no rule now that says a Padawan can't have more then one Master."

And Cal smiled, as the Force seemed to settled around them all, it blew as gentle as the wind and even became apart of it, as it trailed in swipes and expanded, then as the Battle of Endor ended with the Rebellion victorious, the Force quieted.

And there was peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here is the Final chapter, not the best story I've written for, and that makes sense seeing as I haven't written for Rebels in a while, so I'm a bit out of practice. But I still had fun writing this since I've always wondered how a meeting with Kanan and Cal would go, ever since I played Fallen Order.
> 
> I think Kanan would definitely appreciate knowing that he wasn't alone anymore seeing as he suffered some serious survivors guilt after Order 66. And I also think Cal would love knowing that he also wasn't the only one left having been alone so long. 
> 
> Anyway,Thank you all so much for supporting this random idea that I had and I'm so glad that you all enjoyed as much as you all did. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments down below and I will see you all next time


End file.
